bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurara Arawareru
:"Manipulation that corrupts the even the kindest of souls, the living incarnate." - PITZWIL100 Tsurara Arawareru (現れる 氷麗, Arawareru Tsurara; literally "Materialized Ice"), called by family and friends as Tsu, is a female Shinigami, and a member of the Dark Shifters. Appearance Tsurara 6'3 tall, 190lb woman, with icy blue hair, icy blue/tan skin, snow white eyes, black paints, and a dark blue tank top that shows her belly button, over which she wears the Dark Shifter's cloak during her days in the Dark Shifters. When she was in the Gotei 13, she wore the standard black Shinigami haori. When she was a child, she had the same length hair, but it was tied back into a pony tail, and she was almost always seen wearing a longer version of her current shirt, unless she was at the academy. After the 110 year time skip, she grew her hair out and down to her middle back, and tied it back up in a pony tail again. Personality Unlike most members of the Dark Shifters, Tsurara is usually seen with a happy and loving personality, and just seemed to join the Dark Shifters because she was cruelly manipulated by their leader, Shikyo. She had lots of friends when she was in the Gotei 13, and even a boyfriend who died in action shortly before she defected herself. She is also known to being very naive and easy to break down into tears, or worst case scenario, blind psychotic rage. When she made her appearance she was never seen making any Shinigami she faced to hate her; more so they felt sorry for her, that she was manipulated by someone like Shikyo, and desperately wanted to help her, to no avail. History Tsurara was born to two Shinigami Lieutenants--a former 13th Division Lieutenant and a former 10th Division Lieutenant. Her mother's name was Meishi, (13th Division Lieutenant), and her father's name was Mako, (10th Division Lieutenant). Growing up she was a very bright child, and loved by almost everyone. She did pull pranks quite a bit, but she was skilled with using her childish cuteness to usually prevent herself from getting in trouble, even with her parents. She did very well in the Shino Academy, attaining all A's and B's, and when she graduated she was placed in the 12th Division as the 3rd Seat under Kisuke Urahara. She was also very intelligent, as she was capable of becoming one of Kisuke's chief scientists. Six years after she joined the Gotei, she met the man who soon became her boyfriend, Shiin, and the two of them quickly hit it off with each other and fell in love. They stayed together for ten years, until they finally got married. Unfortunately their marriage was rather short lived because two years afterwards, Shiin himself was killed in battle, shortly after her parents, but shortly before Tsuara defected to the Dark Shifters. Shattered inside at loosing the three people she loved more than anything in the world, Tsuara remained isolated within the 12th Division Barracks, and wouldn't even go on missions. She spent six months locked up in the 12th Division Barracks. Head Captain Yamamoto kept sending 1st Division members to retrieve her, but Kisuke Urahara, feeling sympathetic for her situation, kept covering for her and they would always leave her alone after that. However, it eventually got to the point where the Head Captain had to order her immediate arrest, in which Kisuke couldn't do anything about it anymore. She was arrested after a total of seven months locked away, only to be sent to the Nest of Maggots in the Onmitsukidō, where she remained for five more years. After awhile she was confronted by another inmate, Shikyo Fushiawase, who was already the leader of the Dark Shifters, but was undercover in the Nest of Maggots to gather new recruits. He isolated Tsurara to a private location and began to manipulate her mind. He convinced her that the Gotei 13 set her up and killed her loved ones, just to be able to get rid of her discreetly, and that the only logical direction for her was to join him to take revenge on the Soul Society. Tsurara, her mind already broken from the tragic events of her past, completely broke down and joined him, not knowing what else to do at a time like this. Shikyo then broke out of the Nest of Maggots with her, giving them both the offense of high class treason. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Although not a master in this form of fighting, Tsurara has shown to be quite proficient in Hakuda, being capable of handling herself in minor Hakuda scuffles. Kido Master: Tsurara's favorite form of battle, she has mastered Kidō to such an extend that she is able to perform up to level 55 Kido without an incantation, and up to level 100 Kidō with an incantation. Shunpo Master: Another of Tsurara's favorite forms of battle, she has shown high proficiency in Shunpo, being very quick on her feet to get even speed demons like Yoruichi Shihōin compliment her. Average Swordsmen Specialist: Although she is almost never seen carrying a sword of any type in any form, she can old her own to a certain extend if she's forced to use one. Zanpakutō Hyōchū Hakaiteki Kokugun (標柱破壊的国軍, literally "Ice Destructive Armed Forces") is the name of Tsurara's Zanpakutō. The look of her Zanpakutō's sealed state is very unique. It doesn't come in the form of a Zanpakuto, but instead an Ice Cycle, which she never carries on her--instead she can use her powers to summon it to her at a moment's notice. 'Shikai' The release command for her Shikai is, "Freeze and Crumble." Once released, the ice cycle Zanpakuto of hers melts, creating a puddle on the ground which won't go away. Even if the enemy attacks it, the molecules will still come back together to form the puddle again. Once this happens, she's able to manipulate the puddle itself for a variety of attacks. She can also summon ice at her whim with her hands, or breath it with her mouth, instead of needing a sword to control it. It's a very unique ability that allows for her to have a lot better manueverability than say Toshiro Hitsugaya or Rukia Kuchiki, who have to carry around a sword all the time to control the ice. Enhanced Shunpo: When Tsurara releases her Shikai, she gets a major speed upgrade. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: when Tsurara releases her Shikai, she gets a major spiritual energy upgrade. Koori Shadanki (氷 · 凍り遮断器 lit. Ice Breaker): This ability allows Tsurara to create a large field of ice in the air or in front of her enemies, and then shatter it completely, sending the millions of tiny, sharp shards of ice flying at her enemies at rapid speed. Suibun Nami '(水分波 · 浪 · 濤 lit. Water Wave''): This ability allows Tsurara to use the puddle of water on the ground previously created by her ice cycle Zanpakuto melting. She summons it into the air and immensely expands it, after which causing a huge tidal wave to fly at her enemies. 'Tsumetai Sesshoku '(冷たい接触 lit. Icy Touch): This ability allows Tsurara to instantly freeze whatever she touches. When she first learned her Shikai this was uncontrollable, meaning whenever she released her Shikai she would always freeze everything. Even if she didn't touch something, she'd freeze the ground by accident just by standing on it. However, over the years she had managed to regain complete and total control over it. The freezing is so efficient that it will very quickly travel the length of whatever she's touching, and then latch onto anything and anyone that's touch it. For example, if it's on the ground, it'll attach to the ground. If someone else place's their finger on it, it'll attach to them. '''Tsumetai Kokyouu (冷たい呼吸 lit. Icy Breath): This ability allows Tsurara breathe and freeze things and people. It can be on a very small scale, such as freezing some small item, or on a very large scale, such as freezing an entire building. Ekitai Shinkansen (液体新幹線 lit. Liquid Bullet): This ability allows Tsurara to shoot giant bullets of water out of her mouth. They start out small when they first exit her mouth, but then they very quickly enlarge to be massive in size. Ame Ame (雨雨 '''lit. Rain Rain): This ability allows Tsurara to once again utalize the puddle of water on the ground. She sends it high up into the sky, greatly enlarges it, and uses it to tamper with the weather and cause it to rain. However, this ability in and of itself is completely useless, unless she's with a lightning user. If she is, then the lighting user can use his or her lightning abilities to cause the rain drops to be elecrified, electrocuting anyone that they touch. Suibun Keimusho (水分刑務所lit. Water Prison): This ability allows Tsurara to use the puddle of water on the ground to create a giant ball of water, which she can then send flying at her enemy, and trap them inside of it. Unless they have an ability to counteract the need to breath, they'll eventually run out of oxygen and die. She often times used this ability when she was still in the Gotei, to interrogate enemies that she was tracking down on missions. Koori Kyuutai (氷 · 凍り球体 lit. Ice Sphere): This ability allows Tsurara to create dozens of giant spheres of ice in the sky, which she can then fling at her enemies at rapid speed. Koori Kantsuu '(氷 · 凍り貫通 lit. Ice Pierce''): This ability allows Tsurara to create giant, incredibly sharp ice cycles, which she can then chuck at her enemies to pierce them. If they dodge them, then the destructive force is powerful enough to create large holes in the ground. Bankai The name of Tsurara's Bankai is '''Hyōchū Joō (標柱女王, literally "Ice Queen"). When released, ten pillars of ice manifest out of the ground, reaching high into the air, and she flies up and hovers in the center of them, as smoke-like ice manifests all around her, her amrs held out to her side, one of her legs bent in. She grows two large ice wings, and a horned helmet made out of ice, with ice covering many random points of her body, adorned by ice spikes. Ice spikes will also grow out of her knuckles and be the longest ones on her body. As she fights, the smoke-like ice around her body remains constantly until she decides to use it as a weapon of some sort. Hyouchu Storm (氷柱嵐 lit. Ice Storm): Relationships Family *'Meishi:' Tsurara's caring and loving mother, who was killed in action shortly before the former's defection to the Dark Shifters. *'Mako:' Tsurara's strong but loving father, who was killed in action shortly before the former's defection to the Dark Shifters. Lovers *'Shiin:' Tsurara's loving boyfriend, who she cared very deeply for and said she would gladly die for. He ended up dying in action shortly before the former's defection into the Dark Shifters. Teachers *'Meishi:' Tsurara's caring and loving mother, who was killed in action shortly before the former's defection to the Dark Shifters. *'Mako:' Tsurara's strong but loving father, who was killed in action shortly before the former's defection to the Dark Shifters. Quotes (Tsurara speaking to Shiin, her boyfriend, on their final missioon together) "Don't do anything to recklace, and if you need help, call for me. We're partners, and we must always fight together. Never separated, so that we can be together forever. Remember that." (Tsurara to Shiin in the latter's final moments) "Don't die Shiin, don't die! Please, reinforcements are on their way! Captain Unohana is with them! She can heal you, so just please hang in their! I can't live my life without you, please don't let it end like this! I'm begging you! Trivia *According to the author, Tsurara would be voiced by Dawn Olivieri in English. *According to the author, Tsurara would be voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in Japanese. *According to the author, Tsurara's theme song would be A Place to Die by Five Finger Death Punch from their first album The Way of the Fist. *According to the Bleach: Soul Destruction Databook: **Tsurara dislikes dogs. **Tsurara absolutely loves cats. **Her favorite food is "Deep Fried Chicken with a Side of Wasabi." **Her least favorite food is "Fish." **Tsurara's hobbies mainly revolved around her Shinigami duties, having alone time, spending time with her family, and spending time with her boyfriend. *Tsurara means "Ice." Arawareru means "Materialized." Category:Female Category:Fanon Character